Can we keep him?
by ARTs Ninja Pal
Summary: "To be fair he looked completely and utterly pathetic. Drenched all the way down to his little werewolfie bones." Isaac needed a place to stay but instead of going to Scott for help, he turned to someone completely unexpected that someone: Stiles Stilinski. Set during 3x04 Unleashed. No slash. Papa Stilinski called John.


_**Can we keep him?**_

_**By** ARTs Ninja Pal_

_**Summary: **"To be fair he looked completely and utterly pathetic. Drenched all the way down to his little werewolfie bones." Isaac needed a place to stay but instead of going to Scott for help, he turned to someone completely unexpected that someone: Stiles Stilinski. Set during 3x04 Unleashed. No slash. Papa Stilinski called John._

_**Note: **I'm Australian - I've tried to use the correct American terminology throughout but there could be some mistakes, so let me know if there are. _

_Enjoy._

* * *

To be fair he looked completely and utterly pathetic.

Drenched all the way down to his little werewolfie bones.

Why he didn't go to Scotts place Stiles will never know; but with everything going on with the Alpha twins and the rest it was kind of understandable. A quick glance at his very drenched, unexpected house guest, who was currently sitting on the edge of his bed, nested in the middle of the warmest comforter Stiles could find, with a cup of hot chocolate in hand he unlocked his phone and rung his father's number.

"Stiles?"

"Hey, daddo, dad, daddy, number one sher-"

"Ah god, what have you done now?"

"Whaaa- I am deeply offended that you would even say su-"

"Stiles"

"-ch a thing. That yo-"

"Stiles"

-u would even say tha-"

"STILES! Stiles. What. Have. You. Done?" It was later on decided that Stiles had in fact replied in a very calm manly tone that _did not_ sound high pitched in the slightest, "Nothing! Nothing it's just that we have a ah little… situation at home?"

"What. Did. You. Do?"

"Ah, nothing, nothing."

"Are you alright?"

"Well yes, yes I'm alright, it's just tha-"

"Did you set the house on fire?"

"What? No! That was_ just one time_ and that wasn't even me! Just 'cause Scott can't read instructions doesn't mean tha-"

"Stiles, I clock off in an hour, I'll see you then" before he could say another word he heard the line disconnect. _Great._

* * *

He was a kind man, a tolerant man.

A man who loves his son more than anything; but he was also the kind of man who was made Sheriff for a _reason_.

He is the kind of Sheriff who has considered locking his son up in a holding cell on multiple occasions; despite the fact that everyone down at the station, him included, already knows that he can find a way out. They know, _they've tried._

_Three, _which is why it was with a huff he had started to count down; massaged the bridge of his nose waiting until the his son _Two _who had already begun swinging his arms around dramatically pointing at the still drenched Isaac Lahey his son had turned into a comforter taco. _One_

"Can we keep him? I'll feed him and take care of him an-" "I'm right here.."

"Stiles, you can't be _serious._"

"But dad, he's got no place to go. And and _look_ at him Dad. Isaac make the Bambi eyes!" "Wha-" "Now" With a triumphant grin Stiles turned back to his father

"See! _See_ look at him he's all drenched to the bone, an-" "I told you I should've changed" "Shush Isaac the adults are talking. What kind of highly respectable Sheriff of Beacon Hills would you be if you didn't look after one of your _citizens_…"

Looking at both boys he knew he was loosing the battle; the wide eyes and pleading tone in his son's voice and the sad looking drenched puppy sitting on the bed with the- ah damn that Lahey kid has some good Bambi eyes; Stiles made sure he pulled out all the punches that's for sure. Tiredly he rubbed a hand across his face, "Okay"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, yes-"

"I knew it! Thanks Da-"

_"__But,_ you have to clean up after yourself, make sure you do your homework-" "of course" "-_and_ for the love of god try not to get into anymore trouble. And by that I mean you Stiles" "Yes Da- wait, WHAT!"

Before Stiles could say another word Isaac cut him off, "Thank you Sheriff, I know you don't have to but-"

"Look kid, you've had it rough but it's okay. Just make sure you tidy up after yourself and be home at a reasonable hour. And kid call me John, the only time you'll need to call me Sheriff is if your being questioned. Again. But anyway; alright boys I'm heading down to the kitchen for some dinner; Stiles can show you the spare bedroom and linen closet".

After receiving a nod from each teen, he went to turn away when he stopped; looking back he could have sworn Laheys eyes had been glowing gold, but just as suddenly as it appeared, it was already gone. In it's place a grin had spread across his face in delight, shaking his head the tired father turned to leave when he heard a soft whisper, when he knew he'd done the right thing.

_"__Home"._

* * *

_So that's that. _

_Would love to hear what you think, so love it or hate it, let me know by reviewing._

_Thanks for reading:)_

_NINJA_


End file.
